


You, Me, and Her

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sam is 13, Threesome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings a girl home and the night takes a...surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and Her

It’s 2 am and way past Sammy’s bed time. That’s the only reason Dean even slightly entertains the idea of going back to the motel with this girl. She sways him with an aggressive thigh inserted between his legs and this delicious rolling motion of her hips. Plus, he thinks, with Sam so near this is bound to go a little better. Dean always performs better in bed when he’s got a clear picture of Sam in his head or if Sam’s sleeping in the next bed.

Okay, so Dean’s a little fucked up. But it’s okay because he’s not actually touching Sam. He just thinks about it and uses all his unresolved sexual tension to rock girls’ worlds in bed. It’s not hurting anyone if Dean never actually steps in Sam’s direction. Dean’s doing a good job of convincing himself as this girl sucks on his tongue. He throws open the motel door, opening his eyes to survey the room and abruptly pushes the girl away when he sees Sam, sitting up in bed, a book propped up on his lap.

It might have been a little naïve on Dean’s part to assume Sam would adhere to the “bed time” with neither himself nor Dad around to enforce it. He doesn’t have time to think about this as he gets ready to awkwardly tell the girl to leave.

“Is this your brother?” The girl asks, seeming to hazard a guess. Dean nods and clears his throat.

“Yeah, this is Sam. Sammy this is…” Dean trails off, looking around as he realizes he forgot her name. She doesn’t seem to mind though, and finishes the sentence for Dean.

“Anita,” she says. Dean nods and repeats it. Sam smiles and nods at her but doesn’t move from the bed.

“Um, I was just reading. I can…go walk around for a little while if you two want the—” Sam is cut off when Anita steps forward and pull the books from Sam’s lap, setting it aside.

“How old are you, Sammy?” She asks and Dean bristles at the fact she’s using that nickname but he doesn’t interfere.

“13,” Sam says but it sounds kind of choked and breathless. Anita’s shirt is open, revealing her grey bra, and her skirt is hitched up around her thighs, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Strangely enough, though, his eyes keep fixating on Dean, and the older boy doesn’t know if it’s out of fear or if he’s looking for some kind of permission.

“I can work with 13,” Anita says. “What about you, Dean? You okay with sharing me with your little brother?”

“Wha—” Dean starts to ask but his brain quickly provides him with mental images

His mouth goes dry. He has reservations about anyone touching Sam that’s not him. But this provides Dean with perfect excuse to get his hands on Sam’s bare flesh. Sam may be innocent, may be a virgin, but Dean really can’t think of a better way for Sam to lose it. He’s been there, holding the handle bars for all of Sam’s first. It isn’t outside the realm of reason (in his humble opinion) for him to be here for this first too. And he’ll get to touch Sam. Even if all he gets are incidental brushes of skin, he’ll take it. It’s better than nothing.

“Do you want that, Sammy?” Dean asks. He doesn’t stop to think about how abrupt it is. He can only picture all the miles of Sam’s smooth, tan skin under his hands, bared to him, offered up willingly. He may be a bit drunk too but that, aside.

Sam looks floored, absolutely stunned. His eyes are wide and his face is redder than a tomato. Not even ten minutes ago, he had been reading quietly in bed and now he’s being propositioned by a stranger and Dean, his brother. He looks as if he might pass out and Dean’s actually preparing for the possibility when Sam suddenly curries out of the bed and darts into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Maybe I came on too strong,” Anita says, looking sheepish.

“Ya think?” Dean snaps. He was caught off guard too but it’s clear that Sam was much less prepared for such an offer. Dean shakes his head and hopes that Sam can just pretend this whole conversation never happened in the morning.

After a few more minutes of nothing but silence from inside the bathroom, Anita sighs. Dean watches her as she begins to straighten her clothes out.

“I should go,” she suggests. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. Guess I got a little too drunk back there.”

“It’s okay,” Dean assures. “He’ll bounce back.”

But he can’t deny the disappointment. For a second, he actually thought he had a chance to touch Sam in ways he’s only ever imagined in his wildest fantasies. It had been a slim chance, sure, but he had let himself have the tiniest sliver of hope. Only to have Sam close the bathroom door on all of it. Not that he blames Sam, of course. If anything, Sam’s reaction is standard for being asked by a stranger to have a threesome with his brother and then having said brother fully endorse the idea.

God, Sam must think Dean is such a freak. Dean couldn’t help it, though. When Anita, suggested it, all he could picture was naked, horny Sam. That’s always enough to ruin Dean’s resolve. He rubs his fingers over his lips and Anita opens the door to leave. But just as she’s stepping out, the bathroom door opens.

The two adults stop and watch the door, waiting to see if Sam will come out or say something. The boy slips out in nothing but one of Dean’s old t-shirts. It hangs off his smaller, slimmer body, barely covering the tops of his creamy, white thighs. Dean wants nothing more than to fall to his knees and get his mouth on every inch of skin. Sam steps further into the room, looking at the floor. When he looks up, he his eyes meet Dean’s and he blushes.

“I want Dean to touch me first,” he whispers quietly as he shuffles toward the bed. “Then you can join, Anita.”

Anita nods quietly, slowly removing the clothes she had just gotten into place. She seems just as transfixed by Sam as Dean is and they both approach the boy with caution. Dean wants to ask Sam a million questions about his request, about why he asked Dean first. But he can’t get any of them out, just wants to comply, and wants to touch Sam all over.

Anita sits on the edge of the bed and then looks at Dean, her long black, curly hair falling over one of her slim shoulders. She nods at Sam, silently telling Dean to make his move.

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asks, but he’s already kneeling on the bed, watching avidly as Sam lies back and the shirt is raised just that bit more and he can see the tip of Sam’s hard cock, already dripping. He bites his lip, and strokes one of Sam’s calves.

“Yes,” Sam says clearly.

It’s a whirlwind.

Dean never thought, in a million years, he’d end up here. He’s here now, though, and all he wants to do is map out every single inch of Sam’s body. And Dean’s not sure what the semantics of these kinds of things are. He’s not sure if this is okay just because Anita is in the room but it somehow feels less like a crime with her watching them so he just goes for it.

His hands are slow and reverent at first, but Dean gets eager. He hikes up the shirt Sam’s wearing and shows off the boy’s torso. It’s practically hairless and kind of scrawny and the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen. Sam’s cock is hard, poking his stomach and Dean wants to take it into his mouth but that feels like one of those boundaries he shouldn’t cross. He refrains and instead, runs his hands up Sam’s ribcage, tweaking the nipples when he reaches the boy’s chest, and then gently caressing his face before trailing back down the other way.

“Dean, please,” Sam gasps. “Touch me.”

Dean knows what he means but anxiety grips him. He then looks at Anita, who hasn’t moved but has a hand under her skirt. She nods encouragingly at Dean and he finally reaches down to trace Sam’s pretty, slim cock with his fingers. Sam groans and arches his back but Dean doesn’t give him anything more, still anxious, but also really enjoying teasing Sam.

“More,” Sam demands. And his voice is so breathy and lost, Dean just has to give in. He licks his right hand and wraps it around Sam’s cock, stroking it. Sam whines and then gestures for Anita. She comes forward, stripping herself of the rest of her clothes so that she’s just in a bra and panties.

“What do you want from me, Sam?” Anita asks, sounding a little breathless as she watches the two brothers.

“I-I don’t know,” Sam admits, “I’ve never done this before.

He sounds so young then, and Dean bites down on his lip a little harder.

“That’s okay,” Anita says. “Your big brother and I will take real good care of you. Won’t we Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean assures, smiling down at his brother and getting a shaky smile in return.

“And if you want us to stop, you just say so,” Anita tells Sam. “Neither of us is gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do. So why don’t you kneel up on the bed for us, sweetie?”

Dean lets go of Sam’s cock reluctantly and watches as the boy shuffles and gets to his knees on the bed so that’s he’s kneeling between Anita and him. Anita gives Dean a look over Sam’s shoulder and removes her bra and panties. He follows her lead and takes off his own clothes. Sam is between them, big shirt back in place, his chest falling and rising rapidly.

“Can I get that shirt off you, baby?” Anita asks and Sam nods jerkily, raising his arms as she pulls it off of him.

Once they’re all naked, Dean and Anita press their bodies to Sam’s smaller one, sandwiching the teen between them. Sam’s eyes are glazed over with lust and he reaches up to grab Dean’s biceps while leaning his head back onto Anita’s shoulders as she kisses his neck. It’s an erotic sight, Dean admits, and bucks his hips forward, fitting his cock between Sam’s spread thighs, and rutting against him.

“I think, maybe tonight,” Anita says, “that I should ride you, Sammy. And then,” she speaks more slowly, “maybe you…can suck your big brother’s cock.”

All the air is punched out of Dean’s lungs when Sam just groans and nods his head. Dean can’t believe this is really happening and it doesn’t become anymore comprehensible to him when Anita moves, allowing Sam to lie back down on the bed. Dean’s frozen to the spot as Anita straddles Sam and only moves to hand Anita a condom which she carefully rolls on to Sam’s erect dick.

“Already such a big boy,” she says approvingly. “Wonder if you got any growin’ left to do.”

Sam doesn’t answer. He’s red all over, a flush covering his entire body. But he looks eager and his head snaps back when Anita starts to lower herself down onto his cock. Dean watches, reaches out to run his fingers along Sam’s hot skin. He still feels like he’s in a dream. There’s no way this is actually happening. But he blinks and blinks and the image is the same every time.

And it’s devastating.

“Dean,” Sam says, voice cracking in a way that sends fire down Dean’s spine. Anita is rolling her hips, moaning but the sounds are secondary to Dean who just wants to hear his name on Sam’s lips again. Then Sam beckons him forward, reaches out and gets one, clammy hand on Dean’s ass cheek, attempting to pull his older brother forward.

Dean remembers, then, what Anita had suggested and all higher brain power leaves him. He shuffles up the bed so that his hard, leaking cock is level with Sam’s mouth. The lack of hesitation is what surprises Dean most. Sam takes him into his mouth like he’s thought about doing this a thousand times.

It’s sloppy, imperfect and inept but wonderful because it’s Sam. And just the image of Sam’s lips wrapped around his cock is enough to bring Dean’s orgasm rushing close to the surface. Anita pulls him into a kiss and Dean remembers that she’s there, riding his brother’s cock and her moans are sweet and delicious, but pale in comparison to the sounds that Sam makes around his cock.

And Dean, again, doesn’t know if this is okay just because Anita is here. He doesn’t know if a threesome clears up all the grey area (though something tells him no because of the fact he’s letting Sam suck his dick). But it’s good enough of an excuse that Dean shamelessly enjoys Sam’s mouth on him.

It could go on forever, for all Dean knows. He wants it to. He never wants to leave the wet hot, cave of Sam’s mouth. But then Sam is groaning around him, bucking upward as he empties himself into the condom as Anita rides him through it. Dean’s eyes roll back as the vibrations of Sam’s moans rock through him. He spills into Sam’s mouth without a thought and almost apologizes but Sam swallows it down and licks his lips which makes whatever Dean’s about say seem needless and empty.

Anita moans as she comes on Sam’s cock, pulling off him and rubbing herself through her climax. Sam lays there, beautifully debauched and Dean reaches forward to pull the condom off him before tying it off and tossing it in the trash. He collapses next to Sam on the bed but doesn’t reach to grab him, despite the ache. He doesn’t know if he should hold Sam now.

“You boys sure know how to show a lady a good time,” Anita says. And then she’s putting her clothes back on, making small talk with them as she gets ready. She slips her number into Dean’s hand and winks at him before leaving.

Once they’re alone, neither of them says anything. Sam stand up and pulls Dean’s shirt back on and Dean slips back into his boxers, getting off of Sam’s bed. They’re quiet for a long time.

“Did that really just happen?” Sam says after a little bit, sounding as awed as Dean feels. Dean nods numbly and shrugs when Sam looks at him.

After a long, awkward pause, Sam sidles up to Dean and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, Dean,” he mumbles and then climbs into bed and turns off the light on the side table. Dean thinks a fair bit more discussion has been earned aside from a simple thanks but he’s not really sure what to say either.

“You’re welcome, Sammy,” is all he can think of before he crawls into his own bed and shuts off the light. He’s not sure what to do now but he saves Anita’s number as souvenir and thinks that, if they’re ever in this town again, he might just give her a call.

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at veganweecest.tumblr.com


End file.
